


Day 4 - Storm

by Chibifukurou



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Shion was dead when the storm broke out and granted his fondest desire. The destruction of the walls around No. 6.It felt like he had been gone for years. The whole world ripped apart and rebuilt around him.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 4 - Storm

Shion was dead when the storm broke out and granted his fondest desire. The destruction of the walls around No. 6.

It felt like he had been gone for years. The whole world ripped apart and rebuilt around him. 

Nezumi pressed a kiss to his lips before walking away. He at least hadn't changed, loving and standoffish by turns. Unlike the world. Unlike Shion himself. 

The strange rage that had swallowed him was still buzzing inside his ribs, like a second heartbeat. He could still feel the blood on his skin. The recoil of the pistol.

The dog ran up. The baby tied on its back. Hamlet riding in the place of honor on its head. 

Shion unwrapped the baby and held it tight against his chest. Its warmth and weight pushing away the jagged memories of the correction facility. That pile of bodies stretching up and up. Those that survived the fall into the pit left to die by inches.

His and Nezumi's worlds had crashed together. Overlapping the way Elyurias and Safu had. And now they were breaking apart again. 

Shion needed to keep moving forward until their worlds could intersect again. Hopefully by then, they would have built a world that Nexumi could live in. 

The walk back to what remained of city No. 6 took most of the day. The air was hot and dry. The earth crumbled under his feet with each step. 

Mother met him at shattered remains of the wall. Her arms wrapped impossibly tight around him and the baby. Her tears damped the shoulder of his shirt. 

It was enough to take the last of the desperate energy that had driven him to walk for hours just for a chance to go home. 

His legs gave out. His weight almost tipping his Mother over, before he could pull himself back together. She took the baby from him. 

Her grip on his shoulder guided him over the rubble ridden hill that led down from the wall. All around them there were signs of the storms.

Trees ripped up at the root. Skyscrapers crumbled to the ground. Windows full of nothing but glass shards. 

People from outside the wall and those from the lower income part of No. 6 mingled and talked. Their voices intermingled into an incomprehensible tangle. 

This had been his fondest wish. But now he just wished they would move out of the way so he could get home faster. 

The bakery looked almost untouched. A few of the cafe chairs had been tossed about and the door had been left unlocked. But once they were inside, surrounded by the smell of fresh bread and spices it was as if the last few weeks had never happened. 

His mother guided him up the stairs and into her bed. Even the ladder looked like too much to his tired eyes. 

And the smell of her was comforting. As his eyes closed, he heard her start a friendly banter with the baby. Its happy giggles in response. 

Even with Safu gone, there were still good things in this world. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
